Unsated Hunger
by 229442486847
Summary: Allen Walker is infamous for his appetite that's way over the one of an average person's. What will he do when he doesn't have access to food and only a certain redhead is available? One Shot; PWP; adult themes; co-written with Kitty Neko


Okay, so one day I started talking to **Kitty Neko** over YIM. We were both bored, so we decided to write a lemon together by taking turns. She first asked me about the fandom, then the main characters and the scene where it would take place (or a theme, I don't remember that well). We decided on _DGM_, _AllenxLavi_ and _cafeteria_. I wrote Allen's part and she wrote Lavi's. At some point though, after only a few paragraphs, she decided to 'torture' me by stopping to write and leaving me with an unfinished lemon. I then decided to continue the lemon myself, much to her dismay. Sorry, Kitty! But I won't be brain-fucked that easily :P.

Now, after about two months, I finally finished this! :D Don't wonder if the beginning sounds weird. After all, it's written by two different persons. I wonder if someone notices the point where I start writing on alone…

I don't own DGM or any of its characters. Both belongs to Hoshino Katsura.

Warning: This story contains adult themes.

* * *

– **Unsated Hunger –**

A loud, growling noise echoed throughout the hall, emerging from Allen Walker's stomach. "So hungry. So hungry." These words were chanted like a mantra as the white-haired boy drooled onto the table in anticipation of food. Unfortunately, with Jerry out sick and the replacement cook fumbling up all of the remaining food supplies, it would be a while before anyone got anything to eat.

The sound of a door being opened filled the cafeteria and caused Allen to look up from his slumped position. He was faced by his ever-grinning friend Lavi.

"Hey, Allen. What'cha doing?" he asked.

"So hungry…"

Lavi's still grinning face was graced with a somewhat knowing look. "I see."

A seemingly brilliant idea then suddenly struck Allen's mind. "Ne, Lavi?" He lifted his face away from the table, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "Kanda always calls you a rabbit, doesn't he?"

Lavi sweat-dropped, as he nervously scratched his cheek. "Yeah, I guess… Why are you asking?"

Allen rose up from the table in response.

"Uh… Allen?"

"Ne, we're friends, aren't we? You shouldn't be so selfish, keeping all that meat to yourself." A dangerous and deranged smile graced Allen's lips.

"A-Allen… What's up, why're you looking at me like that?"

"I'm hungry."

"And?"

"You look tasty." Allen approached the redhead and proceeded to back his friend against a table.

Insecurity showed itself on the older exorcists face. "What are you doing, Allen?"

"Having my meal of course." The white-haired exorcist leaned forward and lightly bit Lavi's cheek. Smiling at the small yelp he had elicited from the redhead, Allen continued to bite and lick his friend's cheek.

Lavi only froze in response. "Uh… Allen?"

The teen hummed. "You taste good. I want more." His mouth wandered from Lavi's cheek down to his jawline. After another bite and a satisfied sigh, he went lower and grazed his teeth over the redhead's neck.

Lavi gasped at the stinging sensation while sending a cocky smile in the younger teen's direction. "You sure you can handle me, beansprout?" He tilted his head to give the younger boy more room, his arms coming up and circling around Allen's waist at the same time.

_It's Allen, dammit! _"Hey, who's the destroyer of time here?" the cursed teen replied. He brought his hands up to settle on Lavi's shoulders. He continued biting at the redhead's neck and earned a deep moan, as he licked the mark he had caused. The younger teen wandered lower and soon reached his friend's shirt collar. The shirt was loose, so Allen just had to pull a little to reveal his friend's tasty skin. He placed light bites along the older exorcist's collar bone, eliciting hisses of pain and moans of bliss. The jacket and shirt were becoming a nuisance though.

Lavi noticed his friend's annoyance and softly laughed, as he separated from the other teen long enough to pull at least his jacket off, the garment soon after being carelessly discarded to the ground. He pulled Allen back to him and met his mouth with rough, open-mouthed kisses, tongue swirling and battling for dominance as his hands found their way underneath Allen's shirt and caressing the pale skin.

Allen moaned into Lavi's heated kisses and pushed against the redhead, forcing his own tongue into his friend's mouth. He mapped the inside of the older teen's mouth with his tongue and earned louder moans, as he gripped Lavi's shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying into all kinds of directions. Only a split second of eyeing bare flesh passed and he attacked one of the older exorcist's already hardened nipples. He let his tongue swirl around the pink bud and bit down on it lightly. Allen soon cared for the other bud too and gave it the same treatment. While his mouth was occupied, he let his hands wander down to Lavi's pants. A sly smirk formed on the white-haired boy's face as he felt a hard erection tightening in the redhead's pants.

"Oh god, yes!" Lavi hissed as he felt the younger teen cupping him. He took a few steps back, unable to help himself, until he bumped into the edge of one of the many tables surrounding him. Pressing himself back into the warm hand, he began to use one of his own to unbutton the top few buttons on Allen's shirt and untying the red ribbon. The other shamelessly found its way to his friend's buttocks, caressing and massaging the fleshy muscle there.

Another moan escaped Allen and delighted shivers ran along his spine at feeling Lavi caressing him. He let his mouth wander down the older teen's body until he reached the other's pants. Without any hint of hesitation, he zipped them open and slipped his hand inside to feel the heated flesh beneath his fingers. The glove still covering his hand bothered him though and he pulled his hand away again, ignoring Lavi's moan of displease. His grey eyes met the green one of the redhead and he brought his hand up to his lips, biting into the fabric of the index finger's tip. With amusement, he noticed Lavi watching him dazedly, while he slowly pulled his hand away from his lips, freeing it from the glove. After he let the garment fall to floor, he didn't waist any time and slipped his now bare hand into the other's teen's pants again.

Lavi was nearing the verge of rising bliss, when he watched and felt the white-haired exorcist freeing his erection from those constricting pants, his member standing prone to the cool air of the cafeteria. He almost screamed out loud, when Allen lowered his head to engulf the older teen in his hot mouth, his teeth scraping against the sensitive skin. Lavi dug his fingers into the wooden surface beneath him, releasing a deep groan. Pleasure-choked noises left him as he felt that engulfing heat swirling around his member, a wet and hot tongue trailing along his skin. White stars appeared in his vision, as a hand covered with rough skin enclosed around his member and started to stroke him. Both the hot wetness and rough warmth drove him closer to the edge with each second passing and only a few strokes later he felt his release about to shoot out of him. When he tried to warn Allen, only gasps left him. In almost horror he felt his seed shooting into the other's mouth and watched the white-haired teen's eyes widening. Then the sound of the boy swallowing it all caused another groan to rip from Lavi's mouth.

A light blush covered Allen's face as the white substance trailed down his throat. He hadn't been able to swallow everything, so a trail of seed was descending from the corner of his mouth and down his chin. The moment he shyly looked up to his friend was the one that only deepened his arousal. A flushed redhead was sitting on the wooden table, pants escaping from his mouth and emerald eye glazed over. With a smirk, Allen rose from his knelt down position to meet Lavi's lips with his own. Noticing that the older teen wasn't making any moves to take over dominance, he slipped his tongue past the other's lips, letting the older teen taste his own release. He chuckled as he pulled back, since Lavi was trying not to break the contact and was dazedly following his mouth with his own. Allen ignored him, letting his flesh hand run over his face to remove the other's release. He didn't want to wipe it off on his clothes, so he decided otherwise by letting his tongue lap it up hungrily. His smirk only widened at seeing his friend watching him in awe.

"Did you ever do this before?" Lavi suddenly asked, still dazed.

This surprised Allen and he shot an incredulous look at the other, starting to button up his shirt, after picking up his glove. "Why do you ask?"

A small chuckle was heard coming from the redhead. "I just find it hard to believe that, seeing what I just experienced, you never did this before."

"I-I didn't." The teen's cheeks were soon tinted by a light blush.

Lavi too proceeded to make himself look at least a little decent again, throwing over his jacket to hide the ripped open shirt and zipping his pants shut. "Are you still hungry?" With amusement he watched Allen's blush turning a deeper red.

"A little," the younger exorcist replied. "How about… we go somewhere else?"

"Sounds good. I still need to repay you, I guess." Knowing very well that Allen was watching him, Lavi let his gaze drop towards the other's lower half, eyeing the bulge in the teen's pants.

Of course, Allen noticed this and turned away to hide erection from his friend. "H-How about we go to my room?"

The redhead kept silent for a moment, taking in Allen's flustered appearance, before his face split into a brilliant grin. "Let's go!" Not waiting for any kind of response, he grabbed his friend's hand and in a rushed pace dragged him off and through Headquarters. They passed doors, scientists, some finders, Kanda who was sending them a slightly creeped out glare. Was he suspecting anything?

People that eyed the two teens closer would have seen their faces flushed, Lavi's shirt lacking buttons and Allen's ribbon untied. Who knew how they must have looked?

A few more moments later, they finally reached Allen's room and Lavi didn't waist any time to enter it. Once they both were inside, he quickly shut the door, then pushed Allen back against his own bed until they both collapsed onto it. As the white-haired teen was lying beneath him, looking up at him, Lavi noticed the slightly puzzled gaze being shot at him. "Are you really okay with this? I mean… us doing this."

"I-I'm just a little surprised that you're so into it. I always thought you preferred women."

Tilting his head to the side a little, Lavi thought it over himself once. "I don't really prefer them, but I don't find them unattractive either."

"You feel attracted to both women _and_ men?" Allen asked slightly incredulous.

"Guess so." A smile curled the teen's lips as he leaned down to press his lips against the other's. It wasn't filled with only lust and desire, but also with fondness. Even tough it was a gentle kiss, it became a heated one as Lavi slid his tongue past Allen's lips and into his mouth. The redhead could still make out the salty taste of his own seed in the younger exorcist's mouth, moaning into the kiss. Soon he felt Allen's pants tightening and the other's erection pressing against his own. He gasped as the white-haired exorcist suddenly grabbed his shoulders and turned them both over, so that Allen was straddling Lavi. "A-Allen, what–" He immediately went silent, as the other reached out to grab the front of his shirt and pull him up.

Allen planted another light kiss on the flushed skin of his friend's neck, earning a small yelp as he bit down once again. Calmly, he pulled off the older teen's jacket, then pulled away completely again. With a smile he placed one hand on Lavi's chest to push him down onto the bed. The other simply watched as Allen slowly opened button for button of his own shirt, the vest having been discarded off at some point and a sly smile never leaving his face. While his hands were occupied with his clothing, the white-haired teen decided to not leave both their lower halves abandoned for too long. With only slight force he rolled his hips against Lavi's, moaning at the tingling sensation it caused. When he was finally able to remove his shirt from his already sweat-covered skin, he enjoyed the sight of Lavi's lust-glazed emerald eye. He leaned down again, only to stop right above the other's lips, his breathe wafting against the older teen's heated skin. He traveled lower, barely touching Lavi, torturing his nerves bursting with bliss. The pained gasps rang out loudly to his ears, but Allen didn't comply to the other's silent plea of being touched. Instead he continued his way, until he reached the redhead's pants, slowly zipping them open. Feeling somewhat merciful, he placed a small kiss just below Lavi's navel, while holding down his bucking hips. Since Lavi had his eyes shut tightly, Allen used that chance to pull of the older teen's pants in one swift pull, discarding it into a nearby corner of his room together with the light-blue boxers.

"What the…" the redhead mumbled dazedly. The cool air around his lower half made him realise that he was indeed sprawled on Allen's bed, lying half-naked beneath him. He pouted, about to complain, but his words died in his throat at the scene that was taking place before his eye. One of Allen's hand was resting on his own stomach and it was slowly wandering towards his pants, until it simply slipped past the waistband. The younger teen throwing back his head and the moan that ripped from Allen's throat shot a pang of lust right towards Lavi's groan and he shot up to retreat the hand from where it was placed. His hands moved on their own, gripping the waistband of Allen pants, his tongue reaching out to trail along the teen's chest. Mismatched hands settled on Lavi's head, gripping the red hair, pulling off the headband.

The tongue caressing his hardened nipples sent pleasurable shivers throughout Allen's body. From Lavi's touches alone he could have reached his climax just right then and there, but since he still had _other_ things in mind, he pushed the redhead back onto the bed, panting heavily. He simply sat there for a while, letting his breathe even out a little to calm himself.

Once again pushed back down, Lavi sent the younger teen a puzzled look, wanting nothing more than feeling and tasting Allen's flushed skin. "Allen!" he whined. "What are you doing? Do you want to _kill _me?" His pout quickly faltered as the other brought his flesh hand up to his mouth to slip one finger into his mouth. His tongue lazily circled around it and he soon moved on to the next finger, sending Lavi into another lust-induced daze. Intently, the older teen watched his friend covering finger for finger with slick saliva, until three of them were completely coated. When Allen shot him a somewhat mischievous glance, he flinched, knowing that said look would bring doom down onto him. "W-What are you planning to do?" His heart almost stopped when the white-haired exorcist's face suddenly shot down to him to capture his lips in another kiss. None of them wanted to give up dominance to the other and Lavi groaned in frustration. A pretty unmanly squeak left him as he felt one of Allen's fingers suddenly poking at a spot of his backside that was highly uncomfortable to him. He turned his face to the side to break the heated kiss and shot his friend an inquiring glare. "Are you planning to top me?"

"Yeah," Allen replied calmly.

Lavi's one emerald eye widened in slight shock. "But you can't top _me_!"

"Why not?"

"Cause you should be the one on the bottom!"

The white-haired teen tilted his head to the side, seeming as if completely clueless. "Why?"

"C-Cause… you're the younger and shorter one. I'm taller and three years older than you, so _I _should be topping _you_!"

"Why can't I top?"

"T-That's–" His own shriek interrupted Lavi, as his friend was pushing one finger into his entrance, wiggling it around with a smirk. "S-Stop! How do you know what to do anyway?" All of a sudden, Allen's movements stopped completely, his features darkening and Lavi recognizing the expression immediately. "What the hell did Marshall Cross do to you?" he asked incredulously. "Or rather: What did he _make_ you do?"

"Don't ask." Allen continued his earlier actions, not wasting any time and adding a second finger. The gasp he caused only encouraged him to continue. He spread his fingers apart, widening his friend from the inside. Soon, he noticed Lavi's attempts at complaining being cut off by his own groans of both pain and pleasure. When Allen couldn't make out any pained noises, he added a third finger, driving even deeper into his friend. The older teen's fingers digging into his shoulders didn't disturb Allen in any way and he continued until he thought of Lavi being 'prepared'. He retreated his fingers from inside the older teen and placed both his palms beside the redhead's head, panting heavily. "You ready?" He was breathless, a bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face.

"No," Lavi answered, trying to seem calm, but failing badly. The sound of Allen shifting around reached his ears and he felt one of the other's hands leaving its place beside the older teen's head, but he kept his gaze straight, looking at the ceiling above him, while the top of Allen's head was cutting into his sight. Slowly, he lowered his hands from his friend's shoulders and let them fall beside his own still clothed shoulders. When he felt the white-haired teen carefully entering him, his one eye squeezed shut on its own accord and he balled his hands into fists. The intrusion felt weird, much too weird for his taste. Every centimetre that Allen pushed forward sent Lavi's mind reeling more and more with pain and bliss. The moments that passed seemed never ending, making the redhead cringe outwardly and inwardly. When his friend had completely entered him, the panting redhead reached out to pull Allen down into a hug, his arms circling around the smaller teen's waist.

The white-haired exorcist let his head drop onto his friend's shoulder, the pleasure from being engulfed in tight heat almost painful. His breathy pants hit the sweaty skin of Lavi's neck and ridden by lust, he let his tongue travel over it. He pulled away after placing a few bites on it that would surely leave bruises and lifted his head to look at his friend. "Can I…" He couldn't even finish his question, since he was lacking the breathe to do so. A sigh of relief was heard coming from Allen, when Lavi seemed to have understood the question anyway and nodded. Carefully, he pulled out of his friend, only to push back in with a soft thrust. The moan coming from the redhead assured him in his actions and he continued to thrust in and out in a steady pace. With time passing and the bliss rising, Allen's thrusts became harder and he felt the older teen meeting them with bucks of his hips.

Lavi's senses were being subdued by the bliss shooting through his every fiber and right into his most inner core. He wasn't able to hold back the deep moans and lusty groans he had been holding in, so they were loudly ripping from his throat. With Allen's every thrust he was being pushed back and forth on the mattress, both their bodies covered in a glinting sheen of sweat.

The younger teen was leaning on his elbows placed beside the other's head. His movements were becoming more erratic and he as well as Lavi felt a tingling sensation building up in his stomach, overpowering everything he had felt before with its sheer intensity. Uncontrolled noises left him, indistinguishable for they could have been either moans or gasps. He wasn't thrusting anymore, he was ramming. Ramming his member into his friend like a beast would ram its fangs into their prey.

The redhead's mind went reeling, his sight being covered by white stars violently exploding in his vision, when Allen hit a spot inside of him that made him buck his hips uncontrollably and sent his back arching. Again and again the white-haired teen hit that spot and made the pleasure almost unbearable. Lavi tried to call out his friend's name to warn him, but only a choke left him. He dug his nails into the sheet beneath him when everything built up with a pang and rolled over him in wave of bliss. His hot release shot out of him and onto his and Allen's stomach.

Feeling Lavi's muscles tightening around him, Allen couldn't hold it in any longer and felt his climax washing over his senses. He released his seed into his friend with the loudest moan that had past his lips that day. The after-effects of the climax made Allen dizzy and he let himself fall onto his friend, panting heavily and struggling to catch his breath. Lazily he snuggled his nose into the crook of Lavi's neck, savouring the smell of their union on his skin. The other's warm arms wrapping around his middle and tightly embracing him calmed him down, but not enough to let him fall asleep. His body was still in too much of an uproar.

"Allen," Lavi's voice rang out tiredly. "You still hungry?"

The younger exorcist still wearing his opened pants didn't have to think about that for too long. "Of course I am. All I had was _you_ and that doesn't fill my stomach the slightest." To tease his friend, Allen shifted around a little, feeling his member still lingering inside of Lavi. Only after the slightest movement, he felt his own hot seed pouring out of the redhead.

"S-Stop that."

"What? This?" Again Allen moved around, this time with more vigor. Confusion made its way to his face as Lavi suddenly chuckled at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah, there is." With a fond smile Lavi reached up to the younger teen's face, arm engulfed in his sweat-drenched sleeve, and wiped something from his friend's cheek. "Look, it shot up all the way to your face."

"That's disgusting," Allen muttered, finally pulling out of his friend and turning over to lay beside his friend.

Lavi's smirk only grew wider. "I wouldn't say something like that after what we did." When he only received a groan as a response, he leaned over to place a kiss on Allen's lips. He smiled into the kiss as the younger exorcist wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer and Lavi responded by slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Again, he chuckled at the whine that Allen released when he ended the kiss. Intently he stared down at his friend, his one emerald eye hard with seriousness. "Allen…"

"W-What?" the white-haired teen replied somewhat anxiously.

Lavi leaned down until his face was not even a centimetre away from Allen's. "Next time I'm on top." With that he captured his friend's lips in another heated kiss.

* * *

Eeeep! O_o So this is it. My second lemon and the first with my most favourite pairing :D. I was always planning to _one day_ write a Laven lemon, but I never actually started one. I was planning to let Allen be seme all along and Lavi going _'You can't be on top! You're the younger and shorter one!' _XD. I always try not to make my stories too cheesy with '_I love you'_ and _'I love you too'_ and all. Sorry, if anyone was disappointed about that, but that's just how my writing works.

In case anyone likes the pairing AllenxDebitto or AllenxJasdebi, then go to my profile and give me a vote on my poll, so I know if I should write a lemon to it ;D.

Benze ;P


End file.
